


out of everyone, why you?

by Hoe_for_food



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sal Fisher, non binary travis phepls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoe_for_food/pseuds/Hoe_for_food
Summary: Because I'm now obsessed with Sally face, Trans Sal time.“ So Sal , why do you have special privileges when it comes to uniformes and cells?” they asked, leaning on their hands. “ it'll take a while to explain “ they looked at their watch. “ we have time “I have almost everything written so don't ask/give suggestions this is also an experiment to see if I like posting chapters
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 4





	1. really now

No one POV  
“ today im interviewing the most dangerous killer this town has ever seen. He killed an entire apartment because he wanted to. Sally face as they are known will be interviewed at 9:30pm tonight “ the cameras were cut and everyone looked to the masked man sitting a few feet away. '' do you really think we'll be able to speak to him?” one person asked in a hushed voice. “ were all allowed to ask one question” another answered louder. Lifting his arms he shook the chains in a sort of waving motion showing he could still hear. 

~interview 

Sitting down he looked at the women in front of him. “ sal fisher, or should i call you sally face?” she asked, straightening her papers. “ I would prefer my name Sal, just Sal,” he said bluntly. She nodded and smiled, “ noted sal, now what will happen here is i will ask you questions and you have to answer them as truthfully as possible, “ he nodded the chains shaking and clicking as he moved. “ now, it's said you were given a special cell and uniform, mind explaining?” she asked, smiling gently. “ It's a long story and I don't want to remember most of it. '' he spoke looking around the set. '' well i'm sure we'd like to know and we did say you needed to answer truthfully. “ he sighed sitting up “ don't get mad when it takes a while to explain. “

Sal’s POV

I sigh getting out of bed, careful not to look at my chest. I put on my binder before a shirt and hoodie, pulling on some regular jeans and I quietly left my room. Larry and Todd stayed over. They were asleep on the floor, it was hard falling asleep after them and waking up before but they couldn't see my chest. “ Morning sal” dad said out of the blue which made me jump. “ dad! Don't scare me. “ I said in a low voice so I wasn't too loud. '' Come on, I do this everyday, '' he smiled gently, going to make food. “ ya but that's when i dont have my binder on. It hurts when you scare me with it” I sigh, going to get some tea to wake me up. ''Sal, you can't wear it this early in the day, you're going to hurt yourself with your friends. “ 

dropping the cup on the counter and slamming my knee on the corner on the counter I yelled out in pain. “ ye-sss dad i fuvking know “ holding my knee and gritting my teeth. I finished my sentence and stood back up. He laughed quietly, getting me a tea bag and filling my cup with hot water. “ be careful as you do this every morning '' I rolled my eyes waiting for it to cool and my friends to come out asking what all the noise was. Soon enough Larry came out of my room in a big shirt, boxers and his hair up. “ sal what happened? '' he asked, rubbing his eyes. “ just bumped into something. “ i explained sipping my tea. He yawned going to get coffee. 

He leaned back on the counter as Todd came out of my room fully dressed but still tired. “ was that you sal? All that noise “ i nodded drinking my tea. “ he hurt himself getting his cup “ dad explained to him. Todd nodded drinking his coffee. I smiled a bit and put on my mask after I was done. “ Do we have anything planned for today? “ looking over at the calendar i remembered we have two days off for a break and after the murders. Larry shrugged “ i think church boy asked for help with an assignment or something, and i'm sure as hell not helping “ todd shook his head “ i'm not “ “ he will hate me but i guess i'm the last person “ i sighed


	2. he did what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> travis is a dick to sal but really he thinks something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im apart of the LGBTQ community im trans masc nonbinary and unlabeled the f slur and t slur have been used against me so i can say it  
> TW f slur

Later I heard a knock on my door. Going to open it making sure you couldn't see my chest. “ Travis helps, come in '' I smile gently. He came in sand set his bag on the floor ( i'm apart of the LGBTQIA i can say the f slur and t slur they both have been used against me ) “ i don't want your help fag but i have to get my grades up so i'm forced to” he dropped his bag “ where are we going “ looking me up and down he crossed his arm waited. “ give me a few moments. I need to clean my room a bit. “ i quickly went to my room to clean. I shoved my binders into the closet and made sure you couldn't see my hormone blockers or T-shots. Taking a deep breath I went back out to see Travis with my headphones on listening to some music and looking around. 

I tapped his shoulder and he jumped and froze. “ travis….. Are you ok? “ he jumped throwing the headphones off and turning around “ what do you want fag!!” I put my hands up in defence and picked up the music player. “ this is our song, you like it?" he looked at me. “ why would i like a song you fucking made “ he turned to me. “ Are you going to help me or not. “ sighing i led him to my room. “ Sorry it's a mess Larry and Todd were here earlier. “ he looked around before sitting on my bed. “ ya ya sally face, it's cleaner than i thought it would be. “ 

After a few hours we finished studying. He grabbed his bag and went to leave my room. “ Fisher next time you have a girl over, tell them to take their bra and don't lie about it, I hate liars “ my heart dropped. He saw them, he saw my binders. “ sure whatever phelps” he turned to me kissing my mask's lips before leaving quickly. Frozen I brought my fingers to my lips. “ he…. “ i grabbed my key card and ran to the elevator and went to the basement. “ larry help me please fucking help “ he opened the door looking at me. “ Sal, what's wrong you’re never like this?” i ran my hands through my hair throwing off my mask. “ he kissed me larry he fuvking kissed me sure it was through a mask but he did it” 

He stared at me “ one your face? Mask thing is off, second off Travis phelps the one that's called you the f slur since you came here kissed you?” He looked at me leaning on his doorframe eating. “ shut up about my face im freaking the fuck out. Travis kissed me help me fuck” he ran his fingers through his hair. “ fuck man cant help this is all you now. '' pulling my hair I grabbed my mask and left.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this for a w h i l e and i'm very proud also blame any errors on autocorrect


End file.
